Merry Christmas Darling
by yumeyana
Summary: "I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve, I wish I were with you..."


**Author's Notes:** This fic is specially dedicated to all SenKosh fans out there! Hope you love this and **_Happy Christmas!_**

**Disclaimers:** I neither own Slam Dunk nor the song. They all belong to their respective owners. 

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

Merry Christmas, Darling 

It was going to be one his best Christmases ever, thought Koshino Hiroaki as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's chest. They were sitting under a bare sakura tree looking at the stars. It was a lovely night; one that Koshino thought would never come true. But, God had been good to him and had given him his one love who was hugging him tighter by the minute.

Sendoh Akira didn't know how he could possibly tell his lover the worst news of all. He had arranged this night to be beautiful so that he didn't have a hard time telling Koshino that… but he really didn't have the heart to do this.

"What's wrong, Hon?" Koshino asked, sensing that there was something wrong with his lover especially when he looked up and saw him not smiling at all.

Sendoh tried to smile. "Nande mo nai."

"C'mon, Akira. I know you're hiding something from me."

Sendoh sighed. "Hiro-kun, I'm going to Detroit this Christmas."

Koshino couldn't believe his ears. Sendoh had to be lying! "Pardon?"

"I can't be with you this Christmas. I know that we already planned to spend it together but my parents said they want me to come with them there to the annual family reunion. I'm sorry, Hiro-love. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back, ne?"

Koshino frowned. He was upset, yes, and understandably so. But he had to understand his Akira even if it hurt so much to do so.

"Better make it up to or else…"

Sendoh chuckled nervously before kissing Koshino's hair. "Ai shiteru."

A smile played on Koshino's lips. "I love you, too, Akira. When will you be back?"

"I think on new year's day."

"Oh… Maybe we could celebrate post-Christmas?" Koshino asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Sendoh answered before kissing Koshino fully on the lips. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was the first day of Koshino's life without his Akira, and things were getting lonelier by the minute. He flopped in his couch with a gift-wrapped, medium-sized box in hand. It was the last thing Sendoh gave him before the spiky-haired ace went to Detroit. 

" 'Do not open till Christmas Eve' " Koshino said, reading Sendoh handwriting on top of the box. 

Thinking that his lover wouldn't know if he did open it before the appointed time, he tried to open it. It was already making him so curious. But it wouldn't budge. Then, something spoke up.

"Nope! Not yet, Hiro-kun! You still have four days more!" 

"Akira?"

Attached on top of the box was a tape recorded voice and a timer. It was ticking four days before Christmas. Koshino sighed.

"Guess I have to wait, ne?"

And so wait he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only a few seconds before Christmas Eve and Koshino was lying on the couch, waiting for the time to pass by, the package still in his hands. His eyes had only just closed themselves when the timer spoke again.

"Hiro-kun! It's already Christmas! Open it already! I'm so excited!"

Drowsy and lonely, Koshino pried the box open only to find another box. He sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for such fun, especially now that his Akira was gone this Christmas. Luckily, as he opened the next layer, there was already a note and a VCD. The note was written in Sendoh's handwriting.

'Happy Christmas, Hon! Play this VCD – it's my gift to you. I hope you like it! See you on the first! Love, Akira'

A sob escaped Koshino's lips as he got up to play the VCD. He opened his TV and played the VCD. Koshino was surprised when he saw Sendoh on screen, a guitar in hand. 

"Hiro-kun!" Sendoh exclaimed and waved his hand on screen. "I know you've been really sad these past few days and so have I. So, I thought it would be a perfect gift to sing for you. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas, Darling…"

Koshino stared longingly at his lover on the screen. How he longed to have him here right now! How he longed to hear him tell him how much he loved him, how much he wanted him. But now, all he could was look at the screen and wish. The Ryonan guard cleared his minds of sad thoughts and concentrated on Sendoh as the blue-eyed ace started to sing. 

****

"Greeting cards have all been sent 

**_The Christmas rush is through._**

**_But I still have one wish to make_**

**_A special one for you…_**

****

**_"Merry Christmas Darling_**

**_We're apart that's true_**

**_But I can dream and in my dreams_**

**_I'm making love to you..."_**

The Sendoh on the screen grinned and sparkled mischievously. A smile formed in Koshino's lips, the first one in four days. He shook his head.

"Baka Akira," he whispered.

**_"Holidays are joyful_**

**_There's always something new_**

**_But ev'ryday's a holiday_**

**_When I'm near to you._**

****

**_"Oh the lights on my tree_**

**_I wish you could see_**

**_I wish it ev'ry day._**

Logs on the fire fill me with desire…" 

Koshino raised his eyebrow as he saw that glint in Sendoh's eyes, one he was very familiar with after all those years with him.

"To see you and to say… 

****

**_"That I wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_(Merry Christmas Darling)_**

**_Happy New Year too_**

**_I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve (on this Christmas Eve)_**

I wish I were with you…" 

Koshino wiped his eyes as tears started to flow from them. He wanted his Akira here beside him, right now! He wanted Akira to hold him close, kiss him with those soft lips, and make love to him as those hands have already expertly memorized every part on his body. 

"Logs on the fire fill me with desire To see you and to say… 

****

**_"That I wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_(Merry Christmas Darling)_**

**_Happy New Year too_**

**_I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve (on this Christmas Eve)_**

I wish I were with you I wish I were with you…" 

Koshino sobbed and closed his eyes. "I wish you were with me, Akira."

Then suddenly, someone whispered from behind, "Your wish is my command, my love."

Koshino opened his eyes and quickly turned around and saw his boyfriend leaning on the doorframe that led to the living room. 

"Akira!" he exclaimed as he rushed to Sendoh's open arms.

"Akira… I-I thought…" Koshino tried to say as he sobbed in Sendoh's arms.

"Four days without you – what was I trying to prove? That I was misanthrope or something? Anyway, my parents said that they knew where my happiness lay so they let me go."

Koshino looked up to meet his lover's blue eyes. "So you're going to spend Christmas with me?"

"Now and forever, Hiro-love. Now and forever," Sendoh lovingly said as he bent down to claim Koshino's lips.

The kiss was worth the wait, Koshino thought as he let Sendoh work his tongue inside his mouth. The brown-eyed boy snaked his arms around Sendoh's neck to make Sendoh's task easier. Eventhough he had kissed the blue-eyed ace for more than a thousand times, Koshino knew he would always be addicted more and more to the taste of Sendoh's lips. And as always, the kiss gave him that warm glow that made him sure that Sendoh Akira loved him and that Sendoh Akira was his. 

As their lips parted, Koshino smiled, his eyes glinting the way Sendoh's eyes glinted on screen.

"What you sang… did you really dream about us making love?"

Sendoh laughed. "If I did tell you yes, what would you say?"

"Then it's time to make that dream come true, Akira," Koshino said before kissing Sendoh once again.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas, minna! I was supposed to finish this before Christmas but the computer suddenly broke down and I couldn't use it for almost a week! Waaaahhhhh!!! Anyway, this must be the shortest fic I've ever written. R&R minna! 

**Merry Christmas Darling is**** copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 29December 2002, 5:07 pm. All Rights Reserved.******

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~


End file.
